fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Berglund/Use for later
Bree woke up in the hotel to find herself in her bra, the sheets on the bed were thrown back and the zipper on her jeans was unzipped and unbuttoned. She rubbed her head as she sat up and looked around, Tobey was nowhere to be seen. The car keys and his jacket were gone. “That sneaky little crap,” Bree growled. She knew where he was, heading off to Monarch’s race, must of figured that he could sneak off. Bree zipped her jeans up and threw on a white t-shirt as she peered out on the balcony. Sure enough, It was gone. If Bree was gonna make it to that race she knew she’d need a fast car. She paced the room thinking on what to do, and then it hit her. “The Man across the hall was going to race today too.” She thought. Bree opened her door and grabbed the key card and shoved it in her pocket. She crept across the hall and knocked on the man’s door. No answer. She looked around to try to find a way, she walked over to a maid's cart and flipped through the spare keys until she found the ones for the mans room. Bree ran back to the door and unlocked it, inside everything was neatly packed and his swim trunks gone, "he must be at the pool," she said to herself she found his keys and jogged down the stairs pass some police. "Mam'." One of the men said, Bree turned around and smiled "Yes?" One of the officers pulled out a flyer with Tobey's picture on it "Have you seen this man?" They asked, Bree studied the picture and looked back up "No, should I be worried?" "No Mam' you should be find, if you see him call us." The police officer handed Bree his card "Thanks officer!" Bree cheered. When she reached the lobby she put on her sun glasses and pulled out her phone, She tried to Call Tobey, No answer. Bree called him again and left a message "Tobey, Where are you? Call me back please. You can't do this alone. Please don't leave me," She found the mans car and got inside, she blew out a deep breath as she placed her hands on the wheel. She Screeched the tries and pulled out of the lot at a raging 100 miles per hour, making a hard left out to the highway. She knew where the race was, she wasn't stupid. It took about an hour for Bree to see Tobey in front of her. He pulled over to a lot and Bree followed. She got out of the car and stomped over to his car, pulling the door over, she unbuckled his seat and threw Tobey out of the car on the ground "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled with a small silver tear crawling down her cheek. as Tobey stood up Bree dropped to her knee's "What happened last night?" She asked whipping her face, Tobey bent down in front of her and smiled "Well. you turned over and wrapped your arm around me, Nothing else. I did that to you, so you'd wake up worried about that and not realize i was gone." He pulled her hair behind her face "You shouldn't be traveling with an older man," he grinned . "You're only 4 years older than me." "You also shouldn't be kissing one." "huh-" Before Bree could finish her sentence Tobey slowly kissed her lips, he put his forehead against her's "Come on Girl," he smiled "Let's go." Category:Blog posts